1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid plug assembly for interfacing two different fiber optic connectors. The assembly enhances intermateability of such connectors in the field, laboratory, and central office during testing and emergency routing of cables without the need for special order hybrid jumper cables or hybrid adapters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The absence of uniform standards for fiber optic connectors has resulted in each manufacturer establishing their own designs to obtain precision alignment of optical fibers. As a result there are presently a great variety of connectors. The existence of such variety has necessitated the use of hybrid jumper cables. A hybrid jumper cable is a length of fiber optic cable having customer specified connectors terminated on each end of the cable. Obviously, the greater the number of different customers, the greater will be the number of different connectors required. However, the use of custom hybrid jumper cables is an added expense. In addition, there is a loss of power in a given system due to the increased number of connection points caused by the use of such hybrid equipment. Hybrid adapters are also presently in use. However, as in the case regarding the hybrid jumper cables, there is a need for a number of different configurations to accommodate the different connector designs in use. Further, it is often difficult to mount a hybrid adapter to existing equipment. For example, the mounting holes for connectors in existing equipment are not always comparible with the configuration of the hybrid adapter. In addition, typically each connector has its own bulkhead adapter which in many instances is not dimensionally interchangeable. Further, mounting holes are often positioned on the permanent back panel of existing equipment rendering access difficult, if at all possible, for modification.
It is highly desirable to provide a hybrid plug assembly for interfacing fiber optic connectors without added expense and with minimum loss of power in a given system.
It is further desirable to provide a hybrid plug assembly for interfacing fiber optic connectors of varying configuration.
It is also desirable to provide a hybrid plug assembly for interfacing fiber optic connectors without the need for jumper cables.
It is further desirable to provide a hybrid plug assembly for interfacing fiber optic connectors without the need for a variety of hybrid adapters.
It is desirable to provide a hybrid plug assembly for interfacing fiber optic connectors which can be readily mounted to existing equipment.